קובץ:VIXX - Error Lip
Description ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/error/id929415999 ★ Music Streaming Service on Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/album/18tXJ042aqn5IkhtJL0mSn 빅스(VIXX), 두 번째 미니앨범 Error 발매!! 역대급 컨셉 ‘사이보그’로 컴백!! 오직 빅스만이 보여줄 수 있는 강한 컨셉과 아름다운 음악의 환상적인 조화! 데뷔한지 어느덧, 2년 6개월. 신인 아이돌을 벗어나 최근 발매하는 앨범마다 음악방송 1위를 기록하며 이미 대세 아이돌의 자리를 확고히 하고 있는 '컨셉츄얼 아이돌' 빅스가, 지난 싱글기적(ETERNITY) 이후 약 5개월 만인 10월 14일 두 번째 미니앨범 Error와 함께 드디어 컴백했다. 항상 판타지라는 컨셉 속에서 뱀파이어·지킬 앤 하이드·저주인형·시간초월 등 늘 빅스만의 새로운 모습을 보여주어 왔던 그들이 이번에 역대급 컨셉의 종지부를 찍기 위해 선택한 컨셉은 바로 ‘사이보그’! 지금까지 선보였던 그들만의 독특한 컨셉을 뛰어넘어 데뷔이래 가장 센 컨셉을 준비했다는 빅스의 자신감은 이미 발매 전부터 컨셉에 대한 화제 몰이로 이슈를 모으며 팬들과 대중을 기대하게 하였다. 사람과 기계가 결합된 모습의 강력한 사이보그 비주얼과 함께 사랑에 상처받은 자신을 보호하기 위해 자신의 심장만을 남긴 채 ‘사이보그’로 몸을 변화시킨다는 남자의 슬픈 사랑 이야기를 함께 담은 이번 스토리는 기존 아이돌의 한계성을 넘어 그 누구도 시도하지 못한 과감한 선택으로 평가받으며 역시 빅스라는 감탄을 자아내게 한다. 특히 이번 앨범은 빅스 데뷔 이후, 전 앨범을 프로듀싱 해온 젤리피쉬 엔터테인먼트의 대표이사 황세준 프로듀서가 히트메이커 작곡팀 멜로디자인, 그리고 김이나 작사가와 함께 타이틀곡 ‘Error’에 직접 작곡으로 참여하여 더욱 의미가 깊다. 빅스라는 그룹을 만들어온 황세준 프로듀서는 빅스와 빅스 각 멤버들에 대하여 그 누구보다 잘 알고 있기에 이번 컨셉과 스토리에 꼭 맞는 음악을 만들어 낼 수 있었고, 대중들의 퀄리티에 대한 니즈에도 보답할 수 있었다고. 사이보그의 강력한 비쥬얼과 슬픈 러브스토리를 함께 담아낸 이번 뮤직비디오는 빅스의 컨셉을 가장 잘 이해하고 있는 쟈니브로스의 홍원기 감독이 맡아 완성도를 극대화하였다. 특히, 뮤직비디오 속 슬프지만 아름다운 사랑을 연기한 빅스 멤버 홍빈과 걸그룹 카라 멤버 영지 커플의 만남은 상상 이상의 시너지를 발휘했다는 스탭의 평가를 받았다. 홍빈은 능숙한 감정 연기와 함께 실제 눈물을 펑펑 흘리는 오열 연기로 촬영 현장 분위기를 압도하여 빅스 멤버들은 물론 뮤직비디오 스탭들의 박수를 받으며 촬영을 마쳤으며, 여주인공을 연기한 카라 멤버 영지 또한 데뷔 후 첫 연기 도전이라는 과제에도 불구하고 기대 이상의 자연스러운 연기를 선보이며 촬영장에서의 분위기 메이커 역할을 톡톡히 했다고 한다. 새로운 앨범을 발매할 때마다 매번 대중들을 놀라게 하며 그들만의 독자적인 세계관을 구축해 온 빅스. 3년간 쌓아온 그들만의 독특한 세계관은 이젠 또하나의 장르로 확립되어 ‘컨셉츄얼 아이돌’의 원조 아이돌로서 대중들에게 인정받고 있다. 그러한 그들이 도전하는 또 다른 빅스의 모습. 리더 엔이 앨범 발매 전 발표한 사운드 티저에서 이야기 한 것처럼, 이번 앨범을 통해 ‘빅스의 가능성’의 새로운 장을 만날 수 있을 것 같다. VIXX - Error MV VIXX releases their 2nd Mini album Error!! It is one of the most unique concepts for them, ‘cyborg’. The harmony of the extreme concept that only VIXX can show and beautiful music is absolutely beautiful. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו